Une nouvelle vie
by MahanaRead
Summary: Post-film, la nouvelle vie de Logan et Veronica. Après trois mois de mission loin de Neptune, Logan est impatient de rentrer dans la ville maudite. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru à une époque ! Mais une petite blonde déterminée l'attend de pied ferme. Série d'OS donc statut "en cours".
1. Chapter 1

Salut ! Je me lance enfin officiellement dans le fandom **Veronica Mars** après des années à gribouiller des débuts de fics. Je commence par un OS qui devrait être suivie de suites. J'ai le second à corriger et une idée de troisième. J'espère que l'inspiration va continuer un moment ! Je viens de me refaire la saga complète et le film, et des années après la fin cette série est toujours aussi géniale et reste ma préférée.

Cette fic se situe après le film et en tient compte.

Tout appartient à **Rob Thomas** , je ne fais qu'utiliser ses personnages pour calmer mon fangirlisme haha.

En espérant que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review je serais ravie d'avoir un retour !

 **Mahana Read.**

* * *

 **Bienvenue dans la bouche de l'enfer !**

Logan observait avec impatience le sol de Californie se rapprocher en même temps que son avion amorçait la descente vers le tarmac de l'aéroport de San Diego. Il ressentait ce picotement de gêne et d'agacement de devoir laisser les commandes de l'avion à un autre – sentiment classique pour un pilote passager – mais surtout il avait vraiment hâte de retrouver sa ville maudite. Même si il avait dû prendre un vol civil ! Et oui, le jour où Logan Echolls avait envie de retourner à Neptune était arrivé ! Après trois mois loin de Veronica il était plus que prêt à supporter tous les malheurs de cette ville pour être à ses côtés. Il eut un léger sourire en sentant les roues de l'avion toucher le bitume de la piste : Veronica avait dit qu'elle viendrait le chercher à l'aéroport. Plus que quelques minutes d'attentes et il l'aurait enfin dans ses bras. Le lieutenant de la marine tenta de réfréner sa joie en lissant d'un geste mécanique son uniforme blanc : il y avait deux de ses hommes qui rentraient avec lui, il tenait à son image sérieuse.

Il arriva enfin dans le hall de l'aéroport, son sac de la marine passé sur son épaule droite, il guettait parmi la foule qui attendait les passagers à la recherche de sa petite blonde. Il la repéra rapidement, un peu à l'arrière, avec une énorme pancarte « Bienvenue dans la bouche de l'enfer ! » presque aussi grande qu'elle et qui attirait les regards interloqués des gens. Logan n'arriva pas à contenir son immense sourire en la voyant et il dû se retenir pour ne pas courir vers elle.

\- Tu m'as manqué Mars, murmura-t-il face à elle, la regardant avec tendresse.

\- Je dois avouer que toi aussi tu m'as un peu manqué Echolls, répliqua Veronica avec un regard pétillant.

N'y tenant plus, il déposa son sac et finit par attraper son visage à deux mains et à l'embrasser passionnément. Quand elle lâcha sa pancarte, il la rapprocha de son corps, se planquant contre elle. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il sentait et se recula à peine, les yeux agrandit sous le choc.

\- Ronnie tu as mangé...

\- Je te déconseille de finir cette phrase avant de baisser les yeux, le coupa Veronica avec un sourire.

Elle le regardait d'un air amusé mais Logan vit quand même la lueur de peur traverser ses beaux yeux bleus. Alors il ferma la bouche et baissa les yeux sur la petite bosse du ventre de Veronica pressée contre son torse.

\- Surprise ! Dit-elle d'un ton hésitant après quelques instants où il resta muet et immobile.

\- C'est-c'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il en bégayant et en relevant la tête pour la regarder.

\- Je t'assure que mes sautes d'humeurs sont plus que réelles, tu vas vite le voir !

Il n'arriva même pas à sourire de sa répartie, toujours sous le choc. Logan finit par se laisser tomber à genoux, se moquant de salir son uniforme blanc, les mains posées sur les hanches de Veronica et fixant le tee-shirt gris « Kinder Surprise » tendu sur le devant. Veronica posa tendrement sa main sur la joue de Logan tournant son visage vers elle.

\- On va être parents, dit-elle doucement, tu vas être papa Logan.

\- Papa... Je vais être Papa !

Il souriait à présent, les yeux brillants de larmes retenues. Veronica attrapa sa main, soupirant qu'elle n'était pas en sucre et la posa sur son ventre rebondie.

\- Dis bonjour à Cacahuète.

\- Coucou toi... Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne laisserais pas ta maman t'appeler comme ça !

Il commençait à reprendre contenance, sous le sourire toujours amusé et tendre de la petite blonde. Il finit par l'enlacer, toujours à genoux, et colla son visage contre sa poitrine marmonnant des petits mots d'amour et essayant de retenir ses larmes, indifférent à la foule du lieu public.

\- Bah alors Echolls trop ému de retrouver ta blonde que tu tiens plus sur tes pieds ! Se moqua gentiment un autre militaire en tenue blanche de la marine en voyant son lieutenant toujours à genoux en train d'enlacer Veronica.

Logan se redressa alors que Veronica se tournait vers le jeune homme, les yeux noirs et son ventre arrondie bien visible. Le sourire du marin s'effaça lentement en voyant l'air mauvais de la blonde et le sourire amusé de son lieutenant qui se tenait derrière elle, une main toujours posée sur sa taille.

\- Est-ce que je peux le taser celui-là ? Demandant-elle en fixant le marine qui ne savait pas si elle riait ou non.

\- J'aimerai que tu évites si possible Ronnie, tes pulsions violentes ne sont pas bonnes pour le bébé.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

Logan sourit un peu plus, heureux de retrouver son petit lynx même si elle semblait encore plus sur les nerfs que d'habitude. Et décida d'arrêter de torturer son ami.

\- Officier Nick Miller, je te présente « ma blonde » la détective Veronica Mars. Qui vient de me faire la plus belle surprise du monde !

\- Tu te ramollis Echolls, fais gaffe ! Le taquina Veronica avant de sourire et de serrer la main d'un Nick un peu perdu.

\- Heu... enchanté et félicitations Lieutenant !

L'autre soldat de son unité qui était arrivé en même temps que lui et qui avait retrouvé sa petite amie vint les féliciter eux aussi. Veronica sourit et se présenta gentiment mais elle remarqua vite que Logan semblait ailleurs, participant peu à la conversation.

\- On va devoir vous laisser, on a encore un peu de route, finit par abréger Veronica.

Ils se quittèrent sur un salut des marines et le couple se dirigea vers le parking en se disputant sur qui devait conduire. Veronica gagna évidemment, mais une fois derrière le volant, elle ne mit pas le contact tout de suite et se tourna vers Logan qui la regardait amoureusement.

\- C'est vrai tout ça pas vrai ?

\- Oui...

\- Tu es enceinte de combien ? Demanda-t-il doucement comme si s'il parlait trop fort le charme serait rompu. Tu sais si... c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

\- Bientôt quatre mois. Je l'ai appris peu après ton départ. Je voulais attendre que ça soit sûr et je n'avais pas envie de te le dire par skype, expliqua-t-elle avant de secouer doucement la tête pour dire « non ». On a une échographie dans deux jours, je t'attendais pour savoir... Logan... je ne... Hésita-t-elle. Tu sais je ne... est-ce que ça va ?

Il attrapa son visage entre ses mains comme un peu plus tôt et l'embrassa passionnément avant de poser son front contre le sien et de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Je t'avoue que j'ai peur, rit-il doucement. Je suis terrifié. Mais tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre, Ronnie. Je sais qu'avec toi tout est possible.

\- Je t'aime, tu sais ?

\- Je t'aime aussi.

\- T'as intérêt ouais, parce que maintenant que je ne suis plus seule, je te poursuivrais jusqu'en enfer ! Déclara Veronica avec un regard sérieux.

Logan eut un sourire amusé, Veronica se cachait toujours derrière les sarcasmes et l'humour noir quand ça devenait trop sentimental pour elle. Mais il la connaissait par cœur, et à présent il savait qu'elle tenait à lui autant qu'il tenait à elle. Et elle lui faisait le plus beau des cadeaux.

\- Parce qu'avant non ?

\- J'ai déjà accepté de revenir à Neptune pour toi !

\- La bouche de l'enfer...

\- Ah ça, c'était surtout pour l'enfer que j'allais te faire vivre enceinte ! Rit-elle.

Il l'accompagna quelques instants avant de se calmer et de poser une main sur son ventre, l'air émerveillé et perdu à la fois. Veronica sourit, elle avait eut cette expression pendant un moment et savait que Logan mettrait plusieurs jours à vraiment réaliser qu'ils avaient créer un petit être, tous les deux, ensemble. L'échographie devrait aider et surtout entendre les battements de cœur de Cacahuète. Elle en rêvait encore.

\- On va être parents...

\- Oui, on va être parents, répéta tendrement Veronica, enlaçant sa main avec celle de Logan sur son ventre pendant quelques minutes.

\- Par contre ce tee-shirt...

Il lança un regard appuyé au tee-shirt gris orné du motif d'un Kinder Surprise géant au niveau du ventre.

\- Tu le diras à Dick ! Il a insisté pour que je le mette. Ah et je te préviens, lui et Wallace se battent pour savoir qui sera le parrain de Cacahuète, alors bon courage !

Logan eut un sourire amusé avant de commencer à angoisser. Comment allait-il choisir entre son meilleur ami et celui de sa femme ? Oui, même si ils n'étaient pas mariés, dans sa tête, Veronica était sa femme. Après tout elle était LA femme de sa vie. Il la regardait encore alors qu'elle quittait l'aéroport et engageait sa BMW décapotable sur l'autoroute, il ne se lasserait jamais de la contempler.

\- On est obligé de rejoindre tous le monde tout de suite ? Demanda le futur père.

\- Je pensais plus à nous enfermer à double tour chez nous et à en profiter tant que je n'étais pas encore énorme et n'apparaître qu'au dîner familiale de demain soir mais si tu préfères les voir ce soir on peut...

\- Tu es parfaite, la coupa-t-il, une main sur son ventre.

\- Rappelles toi de ça quand je te réveillerai à 3h du matin parce que je veux manger des cacahuètes !

Veronica lui lança un regard tandis qu'il riait. Il avait l'air soulagé, détendu, heureux. Amoureux. Et pour une fois, elle arrivait à croire que tout irait bien pour eux. Qu'ils seraient heureux tous les trois, ensemble.

* * *

Voilà ! Premier OS terminé ! J'espère qu'il ne reste pas trop de fautes, j'ai eu beau me relire, ces petites bêtes se cachent bien parfois.  
Un petit avis ?


	2. Chapter 2 - L'arrivée de Cacahuète

**Hey** , salut à vous !

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à publier la suite. J'ai eu des soucis personnels et je n'ai pas pu avancer comme je le souhaitais mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Alors voilà l'OS / chapitre 2 où on rencontre enfin Cacahuète ! Je ne sais pas quand ou si il y a aura d'autres suites mais je laisse "in-progress" parce que j'ai quelques idées.

Alors voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci beaucoup des retours pour le premier OS, vous me motivez à chaque fois ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre aussi.

Pardon d'avance pour les fautes, je fais de mon mieux.

Ah ! Qui devinera les raisons du choix du prénom de Cacahuète ? Réponse en bas !

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _Mahana Read._

* * *

 **L'arrivée de Cacahuète, réalisé par Dick Casablancas.**

Logan rentra en soufflant dans sa cabine refermant la porte d'un mouvement brusque de la main, soulagé d'avoir enfin un semblant d'intimité et de calme sur le porte avion où il était affecté. Sa dernière mission lui semblait interminable...

Et même s'il adorait travailler dans la Marine, cela lui était de plus en plus difficile de partir aussi loin et aussi longtemps alors que Veronica était à la fin de sa grossesse. Il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à tout ce qu'il manquait. La jeune femme avait tenté de le rassurer, il servait leur pays, c'était son engagement et elle était fière de lui. Et puis elle n'était pas seule, Mac était venue vivre chez eux quand Logan était partie trois semaines plus tôt. Wallace et Keith la voyaient presque tous les jours et même Dick, son acolyte de toujours s'était donné le rôle de protecteur de V et de Cacahuète. Il s'était transformé en réalisateur et passait son temps à la prendre en photo et à la filmer avant de tout lui envoyer, même si ça avait tendance à agacer la futur maman. Et oui, Logan n'avait pas réussit à changer le surnom de son futur bébé...

Mais même s'il savait tout ça, il était triste d'être absent et était vraiment impatient de rentrer auprès de sa famille. Sa mission devait se terminer la semaine suivante et l'accouchement de Veronica était prévu pour dans une quinzaine de jours, il espérait être rentré à temps.

Le marine enleva sa veste de Lieutenant avant de s'installer devant son ordinateur. Il n'avait pas pu y avoir accès depuis deux jours et il voulait vraiment avoir des nouvelles de Veronica. Avant d'aller sur skype pour voir si elle était connectée, il prit le temps de vérifier ses mails et constata, surpris, que Dick lui en avait envoyé plusieurs et que les derniers venaient de Veronica et Keith.

Il ouvrit en premier celui de Veronica qui lui disait qu'elle et Cacahuète allaient bien et qu'elle espérait qu'il allait bien lui aussi. Elle lui demandait ensuite de regarder les mails qu'elle savait que Dick lui avait envoyé puis de l'appeler dès qu'il aurait le temps. Son téléphone était à côté d'elle et elle attendait son appel.

Un peu surpris, Logan cliqua sur le premier mail reçu il y a deux jours. Une photo de Dick et Veronica riant ensemble en se tenant le ventre. Le blond se cambrant et le gonflant pour imiter un ventre de femme enceinte. Il avait écrit en dessous « Elle a mangé plus de gâteaux que moi ! Mais j'y suis presque ! ». Logan sourit tendrement, toujours surpris de voir à quel point ces deux-là pouvaient bien s'entendre à présent. Il avait juste fallut une vingtaine d'années et un futur bébé pour les calmer.

Il ouvrit le second mail dont l'objet était « Soirée fiiiiiiiilm ! » , il y avait deux photos cette fois-ci. Sur la première, il reconnu sa table basse avec quatre bols remplit de glace. Il tiqua sur un en particulier dans lequel il y avait de la glace aux cookies accompagné de chips et de cacahuètes. En dessous Dick avait écrit « Devine lequel appartient à l'ogre blond ! » suivit d'un emoji malade. Logan eut un sourire avant de rire en voyant le cliché suivant : un selfie de Veronica, Dick, Mac et Wallace. « On t'attend tous Lieutenant ! ». Logan ressentit un bref pincement au cœur de manquer ces moments là mais il était heureux de les avoir dans sa vie. Ces deux dernières années et ces derniers mois, après avoir retrouvé Veronica, il avait aussi tissés des liens forts avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Et aujourd'hui il pouvait dire qu'ils étaient une famille. Une drôle de famille, un peu explosive et disparate, mais une famille quand même. Et pour Logan c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Après une minute où il resta à contempler la photographie et après l'avoir enregistrée, il ouvrit le troisième mail de son meilleur ami intitulé « CACAHUETE ! ». Il pâlit en voyant la première ligne, accompagné comme à chaque fois d'une photographie. « Visiblement, quelqu'un en avait assez d'attendre ! » suivit d'une image de Veronica debout au milieu de son salon, se tenant le ventre, sa robe trempée et le visage paniqué. La jeune femme venait visiblement de perdre les eaux. Logan resta une seconde immobile à fixer le visage pâle de Veronica sur son écran, il regarda vaguement l'heure à laquelle il avait reçu le mail « 22h32 » puis la main tremblante, il appuya sur la vidéo qui était en dessous. Le premier son qu'il entendit fut un gémissement de douleurs de Veronica et il se crispa.

 **[Vidéo]**

La vidéo commence sur Mac à l'arrière d'une voiture, la lumière est allumée mais il fait nuit noire dehors.

\- On est encore loin ? Demande l'informaticienne.

Dick tourne son portable vers Wallace qui conduit d'un air concentré, presque paniqué, les jointures de ses mains blanches autour du volant. C'est lui qui répond à son amie.

\- Encore cinq minutes je crois.

Veronica gémit un peu plus fort et il tourne la caméra vers elle. Elle est à moitié allongée sur la banquette arrière, contre Mac qui lui serre la main et essaye de dégager ses cheveux blonds de son visage.

\- Allez Ronnie tiens le coup ! Fais un petit sourire à la caméra, c'est pour Logan.

\- Raaaaaaaah ! Di-Dick ! Je-je... aaaaaah ! Te jure ! Je vais te... nhhh te tuer !

La futur mère essaye de retenir ses cris en serrant la main de sa meilleure amie et en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Respire ma belle, respire comme dans la vidéo qu'on a vu. Fais le petit chien ! Ffff... un, deux, ffff !

Veronica arrive quand même à lui jeter un regard noir.

\- Arrête de l'agacer Dick ! Le réprimande Mac.

\- Le-le sac ! Panique Veronica.

\- On l'a, je l'ai prit, la rassure aussitôt Wallace. Accroche-toi V, on y est presque !

\- Lo-Logan ?

\- J'ai essayé de l'appeler Ronnie, il doit être en mission...

Il y eut un moment de silence où le visage de Veronica semble se fissurer, montrant sa peine et sa panique. Mais elle se reprend rapidement en acquiesçant, elle doit rester concentrée.

\- Et... fff... mon-mon... père ? Gémit-elle après une contraction plus forte.

\- Je l'ai eu, il nous rejoint à l'hôpital, la rassure Dick.

La vidéo se termine après quelques secondes où Dick essaye de faire respirer Veronica en rythme.

 **[Vidéo]**

Logan resta abasourdit un instant sur sa chaise. Veronica était en train d'accoucher. Veronica avait sûrement accouché vu que la vidéo datait de presque dix heures. Il était papa. Il était papa ! Encore sous le choc, il ouvrit l'avant dernier mail de Dick qui contenait en titre que des points d'exclamations et qui contenait une autre vidéo.

 **[Vidéo]**

On voit l'entrée des urgences, Dick avance en tenant son portable en l'air filmant avec sa caméra frontal. On voit à l'arrière Wallace et Mac aider une Veronica gémissante à marcher.

\- A l'aide ! Cacahuète arrive ! On a besoin d'aide !

Après un instant de confusion où Dick hurle, une infirmière arrive avec un fauteuil roulant pour Veronica et Wallace lui demande de se taire. Mais le jeune homme est trop impatient.

\- Le bébé arrive ! Le bébé arrive !

Le papa à l'air impatient mais si vous pouviez vous calmer s'il-vous-plaît ! Déclare une infirmière.

Cette dernière sursaute quand tous crièrent d'une même voix – Veronica comprise :

\- C'est pas le père !

\- C'est le tonton. Le père est marine, il est en mission, expliqua Mac.

\- D'accord, donc qui accompagne la maman en salle d'accouchement ?

Veronica qui n'a pas lâché la main de Mac la désigne. Wallace dépose un baiser sur le front de sa sœur de cœur, lui souhaitant bon courage et la rassurant : son père était en route, il arriverait vite. Dick, lui, ne fit pas dans le conventionnel comme à son habitude.

\- Allez Mars, t'es une déesse de la guerre, mène à bout ce combat !

\- T'es-t'es complètement fou !

Mais elle sourit encore quand l'infirmière pousse son fauteuil en direction d'une chambre d'accouchement suivit de Mac. Dick retourne le portable vers lui en allant s'asseoir dans une salle d'attente, Wallace devant lui n'arrête pas de faire les cent pas.

\- Voilà Mec, maintenant on attend tous l'arrivée de Cacahuète ! J'espère que t'auras vite tout mes messages !

 **[Vidéo]**

Logan resta immobile à fixer son écran d'ordinateur d'un œil vide. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui c'était passé à des milliers de kilomètres de là où il se trouvait. Ce qui arrivait à sa famille, à lui aussi indirectement. Si cruellement indirectement. Serrant la mâchoire pour retenir ses larmes – il refusait de pleurer de rage avant d'avoir pleuré de joie de voir son enfant et Veronica. Il se décida à cliquer sur le dernier mail de Dick qu'il lui avait envoyé à 2h44 du matin. Pas de vidéo cette fois, pas même une photo. Juste quelques lignes qui le firent sourire.

« Ça y est, après plusieurs heures de souffrance pour la maman – et pour nos oreilles, de stress intense pour les hommes relégués dans la salle d'attente et qui ne savaient pas grand chose (Keith n'a plus d'ongles et j'ai bien cru que Wallace userait ses chaussures jusqu'au bout ! Moi je m'ennuyais juste, Mars me doit 4h de ma vie.) , après que Mac ait perdu l'usage de sa main pour au moins plusieurs jours... Ton bébé est arrivé ! * **plein d'emoji heureux*** Lui et la maman vont parfaitement bien ! J'ai compté ses orteils moi-même, y'en a bien 20 ! J'ai compté deux fois. Ronnie m'a interdit de t'envoyer des photo, elle veut que tu les voies en vrai avant. Alors appelle la dès que tu peux mon pote ! Elle reste accrochée à sa tablette en attendant de t'avoir ! Félicitations mon frère, tu es papa ! »

Le nouveau père étouffa un sanglot de plus avant de rapidement ouvrir le mail de son beau-père qui lui disait à peu près la même chose mais sans les délires de Dick. Il se connecta sur skype, son rythme cardiaque augmentant le temps que l'application s'ouvre et de voir le nom de Veronica en ligne. Les secondes avant que l'appel ne soit accepté lui parurent une éternité.

Et quand, enfin, il vit le visage pâle et sans maquillage de Veronica et son immense sourire, il tremblait complètement.

\- Hey, dit-elle doucement.

\- Hey...

Il la contemplait avec tant d'intensité et d'amour, qu'elle commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

\- Foutues hormones, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Vous... vous allez bien ? Demanda Logan la gorge nouée d'émotions.

Elle eut un petit sourire en coin, et la tablette avec laquelle elle skypait Logan fut un peu tournée sur le côté tandis qu'elle parlait à Wallace. Le marine pu voir un bout de son lit d'hôpital, un mur jaunâtre et le bout d'un lit pour bébé vide. La tablette fut posé un instant sur le lit tandis qu'il entendait Veronica demander à Wallace de lui passer son bébé et de les laisser seuls quelques instants. Logan regardait toujours son écran, son corps crispé dans l'attente de ce moment. De LA rencontre. Veronica finit par redresser sa tablette et la posa sur sa table, tenant contre elle de son bras gauche, un tout petit bébé encore un peu rouge dans un pyjama de grenouille vert et jaune. Le bébé avait une petite touffe de cheveux blonds sur le haut de son crâne, les yeux fermés plissés, il dormait une main posée sur la poitrine de sa mère.

\- Logan... Je te présente notre fille : Annabelle Lynn Mars-Echolls. Mon ange, je te présente ton papa !

La jeune maman avait parlé d'une voix douce, tournant son enfant vers la caméra mais elle n'avait pas quitté le visage de Logan en disant ces mots. Son lieutenant avait craqué et les larmes avaient dévalées ses joues alors qu'il tendait désespérément la main vers elles, comme s'il voulait les toucher à travers leurs écrans et les milliers de kilomètres qui les séparaient.

\- Bonjour mon ange... ma petite Anna...

Il resta plusieurs minutes béa à les admirer, chuchotant qu'elle était parfaite, qu'elle était le portrait de sa mère, que Veronica avait été si courageuse. Il rit doucement quand Veronica caressa la joue de sa fille et que celle-ci fronça son visage en bougeant son petit poing, dérangée dans son sommeil.

\- Je crois qu'elle a ton caractère, ça promet, se moqua gentiment la maman.

\- Je te rappelle que t'es pas un exemple de joie et d'amabilité ! Rétorqua le marine en les couvant d'un regard tendre.

\- Oui mais elle a décidé de débarquer en pleine nuit. C'est plus ton truc ça ! Je crois qu'on va avoir du soucis à se faire.

\- Dès que je serai là je l'enfermerai dans une tour !

\- On va pas faire un remake de Raiponce ! Rit Veronica.

\- Bon, okay, mais on lui apprendra au moins à manier un taser. Elle est bien trop belle ! Et si elle a notre don pour les ennuis...

La détective lui offrit un sourire heureux en réponse. La pression qui habitait Logan s'abattit soudainement sur lui. Il se sentait triste d'avoir raté la naissance d'Anna, en colère de ne pas avoir été là pour Veronica, pour la soutenir, lui tenir la main, si déçu de ne pas être à leurs côtés à cet instant.

\- J'aurais tellement voulu être là... souffla-t-il l'air malheureux. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été à tes côtés...

\- Ça suffit Echolls ! Le réprimanda Veronica les sourcils froncés. Moi aussi, évidement j'aurai aimé que tu sois là. C'est ta main que j'aurai du broyer plutôt que celle de Mac pour m'avoir fait ce bébé !

Elle eut un mouvement de tête vers Anna qui dormait toujours contre elle. Puis elle reprit d'une voix plus douce.

\- On savait que ça pouvait arriver Logan... Et Cacahuète est visiblement aussi impatiente que toi jeune !

\- Je suis toujours jeune ! Protesta-t-il pour la faire sourire. Je sais... mais s'il vous était arrivé quelque chose à ANNABELLE et toi, dit-il en insistant sur le prénom de leur fille et en lui faisant les gros yeux, je ne me le serrai jamais pardonné !

\- On va bien toutes les deux ! Tout s'est bien passé. Et on était pas seules. Mac était avec moi en permanence et mon père et Wallace ont jamais été autant pot de colle ! Et puis, tu as reçu les messages de Dick, non ? Je crois d'ailleurs que le premier truc que je vais faire en sortant de l'hôpital c'est jeter sa caméra à la mer !

Logan eut un petit rire alors que Veronica lui assurait qu'elle était sérieuse.

\- Wallace a pleuré quand je lui ai mis Anna dans les bras. Pas une petite larme comme mon père ou Mac, non il a fondu en larmes. Trop émotif mon Wallou ! Et Dick... il était tout tremblant, tout blanc, on a dû l'asseoir... Il dit qu'il a peur de la casser ! Ces hommes !

Veronica leva les yeux au ciel avant de continuer à raconter des anecdotes sur leur famille.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour être avec vous ! Soupira Logan un air douloureux sur le visage.

\- Je sais, dit Veronica l'air soudain plus sérieuse. Tu me manques terriblement. Et je suis terrorisée. Mais on doit juste attendre que tu rentres Logan. Plus que quelques jours. Plus que quelques jours et on sera réunit.

Le marine la fixa quelques instants silencieux, que Veronica reconnaisse avoir peur et avoir besoin de lui était un pas énorme. Elle en avait fait beaucoup ces deux dernières années, mais la grossesse l'avait stressée, évidemment. Il savait qu'elle serait une mère merveilleuse, mais comme lui avait peur de devenir comme son père, Veronica avait peur d'être trop froide, trop intransigeante. Logan avait confiance en elle. Il avait trouvé les mots tous le long de la grossesse et maintenant à des milliers de kilomètres, il devait à nouveau les trouver. Pour elle.

\- Écoutes moi Ronnie, commença-t-il sérieusement la regardant droit dans les yeux. Ça va aller. Tu es merveilleuse, Anna est magnifique et je serais très bientôt à vos côtés. Je sais que tu peux gérer. Tu es la personne la plus forte et la plus aimante que je connaisse. Je n'aurai jamais pu souhaiter une meilleure femme et une meilleure mère pour mon enfant. Je n'ai jamais imaginé personne d'autre que toi. Alors oui, ça va pas être facile. Mais souviens-toi que tu n'es pas seule. Tu ne le seras plus jamais. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre de t'embrasser et de prendre Anna dans mes bras...

La jeune mère essuya ses larmes du mieux qu'elle pu de sa main libre. Elle accusa les hormones pour sa faiblesse, mais en vérité les mots de Logan avait toujours eu le pouvoir de la rassurer. Ou de la mettre dans une rage folle ou de la blesser quand il le voulait. Logan avait tout les pouvoirs sur elle, elle le savait mais elle s'en fichait à présent. Parce qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il l'aimait. Et ils venaient d'être parents.

\- Si c'est une demande en mariage, la réponse est toujours non hein, marmonna-t-elle en se frottant le visage avec la manche de son pull.

Logan rit franchement.

\- J'm'en fiche, avec un gosse, je t'ai déjà piégé Mars !

Veronica eut un air outré qui le fit rire encore plus.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes à parler, à se chuchoter des mots d'amour et à contempler leur fille, jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière les interrompe pour faire un contrôle de routine à Anna et à Veronica. Logan lui dit qu'il allait se coucher, et qu'il compterait les heures jusqu'à leurs retrouvailles.

\- Dors plutôt que de compter les heures, tu en auras besoin. La semaine prochaine c'est toi qui change les couches ! Le railla gentiment Veronica.

\- Ça me va, sourit-il tendrement. Je t'aime Ronnie.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

\- Embrasse Anna pour moi. Tout le temps, rit-il la gorge nouée. On se voit vite.

\- Très vite, affirma-t-elle en hochant la tête la voix tremblante.

Ils échangèrent un long regard insistant trahissant tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de se dire, tout ce qu'ils ressentaient et la communication coupa.

Le lieutenant resta un moment sonné devant la page de skype avant d'éteindre son ordinateur et de mécaniquement se mettre au lit. Il n'avait pas dormit depuis près de 36h il était épuisé mais son cerveau bouillonnait de miles pensées et émotions et son cœur battait encore la chamade. Dans un reflex il sortit son portable déchargé et le brancha, il le regarda lentement s'allumer.

Il commençait à somnoler, ses pensées toujours aux côtés des femmes de sa vie quand une sonnerie aiguë le prévint de l'arrivé d'un sms. Il l'attrapa d'une main et l'ouvrit dès qu'il vit qu'il venait de Veronica. Il n'y avait pas de message, juste une photo. Veronica et Anna, quelques minutes probablement après la naissance de celle-ci, lors de leur première rencontre, leur première étreinte peau contre peau. Le sourire de Veronica était resplendissant et Anna ouvrait déjà les yeux en direction de sa mère. Une dernière larme coula le long de sa joue tandis qu'il admirait la photo. Il était père. Logan Echolls était père, et il avait hâte de tenir sa si petite fille et Veronica dans ses bras.

Tout serait alors parfait.

* * *

Un petit avis ? :)

Pour le prénom de Cacahuète : Annabelle pour Anna de la reine des neiges doublé par Kristen, "Belle" pour son nom de famille Kristen Bell et Lynn pour la mère de Logan évidemment.

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
